


Ode to Communications

by AllHailBurnoel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, But like funny miscommunications, Gramander, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Newt Scamander, blind date au, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: Theseus Scamander sets Graves up on a blind date after he complains that Percival is to single. The date does not go as planned. But it most definitely went better than expected.





	Ode to Communications

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fantastic Beasts fic, after having recently gotten back into the fandom in preparation for the new movie in November and I couldn't resist writing a gramander fanfic.

‘ _I’m going to kill Theseus._ ’ Graves grumbled to himself in his head. ‘ _I should have never let him talk me into this.’_

His fingers drummed over the side of his coffee cup as he glared at the door to the cafe, practically daring the door to open to let whoever his blind date was in. Whoever they were, they were nearly twenty minutes late to this stupid date and Graves could feel his mood worsening every time he saw the waitstaff giving him sympathetic looks. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he had gotten talked into this stupid date by Theseus, now he was being stood up by his blind date. In public. Where people could see him sitting by himself, clearly waiting for someone. Though whoever they were, they might have walked in, taken one look at all the happy couples and then landed their eyes on _him_ and ran right back out the door. 

It wasn’t as if Graves really looked in place in a small, bright cafe but this was where Theseus had said he was supposed to go. 

The only saving grace he could see was the fact that the barista could actually make a damn good coffee. 

He sat back in his chair, taking another long draw of his coffee and pulling out his phone. He drew up Theseus’ contact and sent him a _slightly_ seething message about being stood up. Then he settled in to wait for a reply. At least this cafe had wifi so he could flip through his emails and occasionally look at the stupid snapchats his detectives were taking without worry about his unlimited data plan constantly texting him to let him know he was being moved to low speed data for the rest of the month. 

He never did understand how Weiss and Fontaine found the same damn black cat everywhere they went whenever they were stationed together on patrol. Nor could he figure out how they always managed to get a good picture of it. 

His phone vibrated with a reply. ‘ **_Percy, just wait a few more minutes, they’re on their way.’_ **

Graves rolled his eyes and didn’t even dignify Theseus with a reply, instead he let his focus drift back to the fact that Goldstein was snapchatting about a friend not understanding how to navigate New York. He snorted at the irritated face emoji that she had sent along with the snap. Against his better judgment he snapped a picture of his half empty coffee cup and sent it back with a caption. ‘ **_How does he not know how to navigate New York, the streets are literally numbered?’_ **

The reply was immediate. ‘ **_In his defense, boss, he has only been to NYC twice and both times he was with me or Q and he’s not good with crowds._ ’ **

That got a chuckle out of him. ‘ **_What kind of nut comes to NYC when he’s afraid of crowds?’_ **

He sat his phone down so he could take another sip of his coffee before it got too cold. He shook his head, chuckling to himself at the thought of some poor soul running around New York trying to find his way somewhere while being afraid of crowds. 

His phone vibrated and lit up with a reply from Tina but he was distracted by someone coming to stand next to his table. He sat up, assuming the person was his blind date, and was about to ask why they were so late when he actually got a glimpse at the man in front of him. 

The sight practically took his breath away. ‘ _Holy shit, I might actually have to thank Theseus for setting me up on this date.’_

Standing in front of him was quite possibly the personification of his ‘type’ if he had one. A cute man with a downright illegally adorable shy look about him. His hair was a nest of red curls, parted to one side in a fringe that hid his eyes. 

He didn’t even realize he was staring until the man shifted nervously and cleared his throat. “E-Excuse me. Are, um, are you here for a b-blind date?” 

Adorable with an equally endearing British accent. ‘ _Theseus is definitely getting a thank you_ and _a gift_.’ 

Graves shook himself mentally and stood up to greet his date. “Yes, I am, here take a seat.” He quickly pulled out the chair across from his and waved the other man into the chair. 

The redhead sat down with a thump and set his messenger bag down against his chair by his feet. He was fiddling with the ends of the sleeves on his over-sized cardigan, his eyes bouncing around the table and only barely glancing in his direction. Graves was honestly afraid his mind was going to explode if this man was any cuter. It was completely unfair for anyone to be this lovable when they were almost thirty minutes late for a blind date. 

“My name is Newt by the way.” _Newt_ said down to the table. 

Silently Graves berated himself for getting to caught up in watching the other man and forgetting his manners. “Percival.” He parroted back, thrusting his hand across the table for a hand shake and watched intently as Newt bit his lip before taking a hold of his hand and giving it a light shake. “You’ll have to forgive my lack of manners, Newt. I’ve never been on a blind date before and I was quite concerned that I had been stood up.” 

Newt’s whole face and what little of his neck that Graves could see above his chunky scarf went red at the comment. “I am sorry about that, I – I’m quite new to New York, you see, and I haven’t had the time to learn where everything is in the city.” 

Graves smiled and waved the apology off while his mind when immediately to wanting too know how far down that blush went. “Apology accepted. So, you’re new to New York, what brings you here?’ 

Newt seemed to gain a little bit of confidence with the question, his eyes actually flitting upwards enough for Graves to catch the bright pop of green in the low lights of the cafe. “I came here to finish my veterinary schooling. I’ve been working as a veterinary assistant for the last two years and my work gave me the opportunity to travel here to finish my degree.”

One of his eyebrows rose without his permission. “Veterinarian, huh? So you like animals?” 

His date nodded enthusiastically. “I was part of a traveling animal rights group before I went to school to be a veterinarian, and they were the ones to help me figure out that I wanted to be a vet. I’m hoping to eventually be able to open a sanctuary for endangered animals.”

Evidently, getting Newt talking about endangered animals and animal rights activism was like releasing the floodgates because as soon as he started talking about rescuing and rehabilitating animals, the man that had seemed so shy to sit down with Graves was gone. In his place was a very passionate and excitable man who very clearly loved any animal he came across. Even ones that most would consider very dangerous. 

Like a Killer Whale. Newt practically bit his own tongue off trying to change Graves’ mind when he said as much in response to Newt saying he had helped rehabilitate an injured male killer whale off the coast of Alaska, the sheer amount of facts about Orca whales he learned in just a few minutes was kind of overwhelming. Not that Graves minded. 

“That’s a noble cause.” He commended him softly when Newt finally paused to take a breath after explaining how detrimental it was for people to label Orca’s as ‘killer whales’ when their behavior in the wild showed just how friendly and intelligent they truly were. Truthfully, he hadn’t really given much attention to endangered animals or even really animals in general but he found himself willing to learn if it meant he could spend more time with the captivating creature in front of him. 

Hell, he hadn’t even been around Newt more than a few minutes and he was already half in love with him! His grandfather Arthur had apparently been right when he said that Graves men always fell in love at first sight and that it was the Graves women who took their time sussing out whether or not they liked someone. 

He had only just waved a waitress over to take their orders now that they were both there when Newt seemed to shrink back into himself in the presence of another person. Graves was sad to see the brilliant man look so nervous now that he had gotten a taste of his passion. They quickly put in their order and Graves couldn’t think of a time he had been more grateful for a waitress to leave him alone. 

“You’re probably bored of all my animal talk, what do you do for a living?” Newt asked, leaning back and playing with the ends of his scarf. 

Graves sat up a little straighter and gave Newt a small smile. “I’m a Chief of Department for Manhattan Homicide.”

Newt stared directly at his face for once, his eyes startlingly wide. “You must be proud to be such a high rank in the police force. It’s the highest available rank in any given department isn’t it?” 

Well, color him pleasantly surprised. “It’s the highest available in the department, yes. There are only a few ranks higher than Chief of a department but those usually aren’t ranks that are tied to one specific borough. I’m surprised you know that!” He said with a hearty chuckle. “Most people just assume it’s a somewhat high position and then move on to another topic of conversation like they think I’ll arrest them for some random little infraction they committed ten years ago.” 

Newt giggled and Graves found himself desperate to hear that bewitching sound again. He liked the sound of Newt’s laugh almost as much as he liked Newt’s cute little crooked smile. “I don’t suppose you know that because you’ve been arrested recently, would you?’ He teased, watching keenly as that blush started filling out Newt’s cheeks again. 

His date shook his head and mumbled his reply while his eyes shifted to the window beside them. “No, thankfully I haven’t run into any trouble with the police since my first visit to the city. I only know how high of a rank that is because my brother is Chief Superintendent of the Criminal Investigation Department back where I used to live in England and he drilled me on the American criminal justice system before I left.” 

Graves tilted his head in surprise. “Your brother must be a damn good cop if he got to that rank.” 

The compliment earned him a shy but proud smile. “He is, our parents were so proud when he joined the force, especially since he’s the fifteenth generation to be a police officer.”

“Sounds like you have a family quite like mine.” Graves said with a smile. “Almost every single generation of my family has had at least two or three cops in it.” 

Graves was about to ask him where he was going to school, but before he could get the question out he was interrupted by their waitress finally bringing over Newt’s tea and their food. Instead of continuing the conversation they let it lapse into a companionable silence as they ate, though they did break the silence to make a few stray comments here and there about their food. 

\---

* * *

Graves had never been so sad to see the last bit of food cleaned off his plate. He had also never been so happy to have known and befriended Theseus Scamander all those years ago. For once in his life a date had gone spectacularly. Newt and he had most definitely hit it off, they had exchanged numbers right before they had finished eating and had already planned to set up a second date once Newt had finished scheduling his courses at his college. After all, neither of them had wanted to schedule their next date only to end up not being able to make it, though Graves had promised to let Newt know an hour or two in advance if he ever thought a case might interfere in a date. 

The two of them had walked out of the cafe and were about to say their goodbye’s when Percival decided that he really didn’t want their date to end. He had thoroughly enjoyed Newt’s company during their lunch and he was reluctant to see the younger man go. 

So instead of saying goodbye and walking to his car, he turned to watch Newt pull his messenger bag back onto his shoulder. “Listen, Newt. I really enjoyed this date,” He started. “And I’m hoping you enjoyed it as well.”

Newt answered him with an enthusiastic nod. “I did. I just wish it could have lasted a little bit longer.” He said timidly. 

“It doesn’t have to end right now.” Percival said slowly, debating how he should phrase what he wanted to say so he didn’t sound like some old creep. “I have the rest of today off and my detectives have been told not call me unless they absolutely need to. Beside, it’s only 3 in the afternoon. We could go for a walk in Hudson park or we could go up to 39th street and go to the Contemporary Art museum, then maybe we can go for dinner after that?”

Newt bit his lip, his shoulder hunching in on themselves as he contemplated the idea. “I wouldn’t mind going for a walk in the park and I would be more than willing to go to dinner.” 

Percival smiled. “Good. Hudson park is only a few blocks down the road so it shouldn’t be to far to walk.” 

The two of them walked side by side with Percival keeping Newt to one side of him so that he was closest to the road. They continued their conversations from the cafe as they walked and Newt even urged him to talk about the generations of Graves’ family that had joined the police force as well as his own reasoning for continuing that tradition. 

And Graves learned that while Newt’s mother had avidly accepted his decision to work with an animal rights group straight out of high school, his father hadn’t been all that supportive at all. In fact, his father had been so outspoken about his disapproval that Newt had eventually stopped going back to his childhood home, instead he only stopped by his brothers house in London to see him whenever his group was close to England.

He also learned that Newt’s mother bred and raised show horses which was most likely where Newt had gotten his love of animals from. Newt found out about the fact that Percival had been intending to go into politics for most of his life, but after he had helped stop a robbery and saved two little girls in the process he decided that he could help more people by going into the police force. 

His parents reaction to his career change had been the opposite of Newt’s. His father had been incredibly proud and supportive of his decision to join the force. His father had even given him his grandfather's scorpion cuff-links, the ones that his both his father and grandfather had worn all throughout their service, when he had graduated from the police academy. His mother however had been quite upset with the sudden change, she had tried multiple times to change his mind, trying to get him to remember how dead set on being a politician he had been before he had accidentally stumbled upon the armed robbery he had stopped. 

But unlike Newt’s father, his mother had eventually been able to reconcile with the change in Percival and their relationship hadn’t really been damaged by her upset, though she did apologize for not being supportive of his decision.

Graves also talked a little bit about his job, obviously he wasn’t going to go into detail about any of the homicide cases he had with his date, but he did talk about the little menial things he hated having to do as well as talking about his colleagues. In turn, Newt talked to him about how he loved working with the animal rights group, and he had been extremely reluctant to leave them but he had decided to do it so that he could actually help animals everyday since influencing people opinions about animal rights was more of a long con game than it was helping currently injured animals. He also had a lot of input on how similar the London and New York police forces were. 

And Percival had been surprised at just how knowledgeable about police work Newt was. Obviously he already had been told that Newt’s older brother worked in a high ranking office in the London police force, but he hadn’t known just how much information about day to day police work Newt’s brother had shared. 

“So, what kind of animals would you think of having at your sanctuary?” Percival asked as they sat down on one of the benches lining the park when they had already done three laps around the park. “Obviously you’ve already said you want to help endangered animals, but don’t most sanctuaries have a specific type of endangered animal they take in?” 

Newt plopped down on the bench next to him, yelping slightly when the fabric of his jeans did very little to keep the chill of the metal bench from hitting him. “I, um, I want to start out with big cats. You know, taking them in to heal their injuries and rehabilitating them before hopefully either re-homing them back into the wild if there are laws in their homelands to protect them or, if not, then finding a sanctuary in their homeland that could take them in.” 

“Why not just keep them at your sanctuary if you can’t let them back into the wild?” 

Newt shook his head in the negative. “If I get the chance I’m probably going to end up setting up the first sanctuary either in the US or somewhere in England.” He said. “And most endangered big cats are native to Asia, Eastern Europe or Africa, so it would be hard to find a way to create a suitable habitat that is as close to their natural one as possible. It would be better for them to be moved to a sanctuary in their home country where the environment is already the same as their natural habitat.” 

Graves inclined his head as he thought about that information. “I never really thought about it like that, but it does make sense to just send them to a safe place in the country they came from rather than force them to adapt to another habitat.”

“Especially when England and the United States have climates that are a lot more varied in their temperature and their weather patterns than most of Asia and some of Africa since it’s close to the equator.” Newt continued. “I want to help animals, not force them to conform to a new environment just so that I can keep them with me.” 

Percival was about to ask him more about what he wanted to do once he finished his degree when he noticed that Newt was slowly curling in on himself and now that he was focusing on him, he could see that Newt was shivering. Or more accurately he was _violently_ shivering. Of course, Percival hadn’t really noticed how cold it was outside, since he had spent his whole life dealing with New York’s winter weather and he had made sure to bundle up with two insulated coats over top of his button-up work shirt. 

He most definitely hadn’t really given much thought to the fact that he had asked Newt to walk to the park with him in Mid-November when Newt was only wearing a cardigan, a scarf and a pair of jeans. “I’m sorry,” He said as he stood up from the bench, he quickly turned and helped Newt up off the bench. “I didn’t even think about how cold it is out, you must be absolutely freezing. I’m surprised you aren’t hypothermic by now.”

“Oh! It’s not your fault. I, um, was already a little bit late to our date when I left the apartment I’m staying in and I didn’t think to grab my coat. I barely managed to remember to grab my scarf.” Newt assured him quickly and started rubbing his hands together to try and warm his fingers. 

Graves grabbed his hands and held them gently between his own, hoping the fact that he had gloves on would help them warm up a bit faster. “Here, let me give you my coat, at least.” He shrugged off his outer coat and helped Newt shove his arms into the sleeves. He even zipped the front up once he was sure it was settled on Newt’s shoulders. 

Even with the zipper done up it was still far too broad shouldered to fit Newt properly, in fact even zipped as far up as it would go it still kept sliding half off one shoulder or the other when Newt started walking. Newt’s teeth were still chattering by time they were a block away from the cafe that they had met in. 

“I was going to say we could walk to the restaurant I had in mind since it’s only about a twenty minute walk but I think I should probably drive us there so you don’t freeze to death.” Percival said lightly as he watched Newt intently. “We’ll have to deal with some traffic and we’ll need to feed the parking meter that your car is on before we head over, but that shouldn’t take more than a few seconds.” 

Newt stopped walking and looked at him an adorable look of confusion on his face, his arms all wrapped up in the too long sleeves of Percival’s coat only adding to the endearing picture he made. “I don’t have a car.” 

“You walked to the cafe? In a sweater and jeans?” He asked incredulously. “Newt, it’s barely 30 degrees outside. And that’s not even factoring in windchill!” 

Newt bit his lip and Graves could see he was about to protest, but given how cold it was outside, he didn’t even give him the chance. Instead he rested one hand on his lower back and gave him a gentle push in the direction of his car. Graves pulled out his car keys and pressed the remote start to get his engine running. “It’s a wonder you didn’t get completely lost on your way over here, what with you not knowing where you were going and your brain probably getting some frostbite along the way.” 

His joke earned him a soft giggle. Newt leaned back a little into his hand and Graves took that as a go ahead to gently wrap his arm around Newt’s shoulders. They walked a few hundred feet to Graves’ car and he quickly pulled open the passenger door, ushering Newt inside. 

Just like every frigid day in New York Graves was glad that he had paid a little bit extra for his car to come with a remote start that worked up to five hundred feet away and allowed him to turn on the seat warmers before he was even in the sight line of his car. By the time he had made his way around the front of the car and got in himself, Newt was practically melting into the leather seat of the car. 

Percival smirked and clicked his seat belt into place before he pulled the car out into the road. “You enjoying yourself over there?” He teased. 

Newt made a noise that probably should be illegal as he tried his best to become one with the seat. “I’ve never been in a car that had heated seats. It’s amazing.” 

“Do you normally just try to walk everywhere even though it’s freezing outside? Or did you just not decide to buy a car when you moved from England?” 

Newt shook his head. “I don’t have a drivers license so I don’t have any use for a car and I’m not exactly _fond_ of the crowds on public transportation. So I walk, or if one of my roommates has time they sometimes drive me.” 

His eyebrows rose as he navigated the congested streets of Lower Manhattan. “You don’t have a license? Not even one from England?” 

“No.” He answered softly, his eyes avoiding Graves’ questioning gaze shyly. “I never really had a need to drive. My school was close to my home, my animal rights group always traveled in a van or on a bus, and my brother drove me around if I needed anything in London that was too far away to walk to.” 

Graves ‘hmmed’. “Still, it might be good to look into getting a driver's license at least. That way if you ever need to leave the city you can rent a car or something.”

“That isn’t a bad suggestion.”

He huffed out a laugh and watched as Newt slumped a little bit more in his seat, snuggling down into the warmth of the seat beneath him. “You look more comfortable in that seat than you did in the cafe.” 

Newt’s face flushed a little. “I had a lot of fun earlier, but I’ve never really been a big fan of crowds, especially if I don’t know anyone in said crowd.” His voice was muffled by the thick fabric of both his scarf and Percival’s coat lapels but Percival could still hear some of the embarrassment in his voice. 

Percival honestly felt a little bad about Newt’s discomfort, here he was listening to Newt talk about how he didn’t like crowds and yet he was still driving them to a restaurant that would undoubtedly put him in another uncomfortable situation. He liked seeing the calm, slightly shy but happy Newt in his car as opposed to the Newt that shrunk into himself whenever someone so much as brushed by their table back in the cafe. 

Not that he hadn’t enjoyed their time at the cafe, he had very much enjoyed it, but he didn’t want to keep making Newt deal with crowds that he was uncomfortable around just to please himself. 

“Newt,” His voice was soft as he pulled his car off to the side of the road, putting it in park as he turned to face his date, “If it wouldn’t be to bold of me to ask, would you rather pick up something to eat and take it back to my place? I still want to have dinner with you but I don’t want to force you into a situation that’ll make you uncomfortable for the second time today, especially since the restaurant I was planning to take you to is usually at least a little bit crowded.”

When Newt didn’t answer him, he quickly tried to back pedal, that way he didn’t look like some creepy old guy trying to lure some poor college student back to his house. “Or we could just go to the restaurant. Hell, I can even drive you to your friends apartment if you want me too.”

He turned himself back to face the windshield barely keeping himself from groaning out loud at how much of an idiot he was, but then he felt Newt’s hand creep down to grab his own to gently thread their fingers together and when Graves gave a quick glance towards Newt he could see that his face was a deep shade of pink. 

“I would like that. I mean I – I would like it if we could get dinner and head back to your place.” He answered sincerely, though he still was avoiding Percival’s eyes. “Thank you. For – for asking if I’d rather do something other than go to the restaurant, most people wouldn’t have.” 

Percival tried to wave off the thank you, striving for nonchalance even as he felt his cheeks heating up in a way he couldn’t really blame on the weather or how warm it was inside his car. “It’s not a big deal, I’m sure plenty of other people would have made the same suggestion.”

Newt shook his head and squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Most people wouldn’t. Trust me, my friend has set me up on a couple of different dates and most of them didn’t seem to even notice when I said anything about not liking crowds.” 

“Well those people were clearly idiots. How can you try to date someone who isn’t going to take your wants and needs into consideration?” He gave their intertwined hand an answering squeeze before he reluctantly pulled his hand away so that he could take the car out of park and start back on the road. “The restaurant we were going to go to allows you to order things to take away, we’ll have to wait in the car but it shouldn’t be too long and I can go in to order while you stay in the car.”

Eventually Percival pulled them into the parking lot of the restaurant, the sun had already started to set and the parking lot was just starting to fill up as they got there. “I’ll be back, it should only take a couple of minutes. Anything in particular you would like to eat?” He asked as he opened his door and climbed out. 

“Um, I don’t have a particular preference, just nothing too spicy.” He answered. 

Percival nodded and shut the door behind him so he didn’t let all the warm air out. He jogged up to the sidewalk that led to the restaurant. 

\---

* * *

“You aren’t serious!” Percival threw his head back with a loud laugh. “You did _not_ cuddle with two tigers!” 

Newt nodded and giggled along with him, barely avoiding spilling the glass of water in his hand as he gestured wildly. “I was helping out at a sanctuary and two juvenile males needed to be fed, so I cuddled with them while they drank their bottles.” 

“I can’t believe you fed tigers with baby bottles.” 

Newt shook his head and took a little sip of his water before he started talking again. “They technically weren’t baby bottles, since juvenile tigers need more liquids than a normal human baby would drink in a whole day.” 

The two of them continued chuckling, the conversation ebbing a little as they ate the food they brought back from the restaurant. They were both sitting on one of the couches in Percival’s living room, their take out containers set on the coffee table in front of them. Percy had poured himself a glass of red wine to go with his food, and while he had offered Newt a glass of wine, he had declined and got a glass of water to go with his food instead.

The night was winding down quite nicely, with both of them being more relaxed in the quiet, intimate setting of Percival’s living room. They had both seemed to be avoiding the fact that the sun had gone down a while ago and if Newt wanted to get back to his apartment anytime soon he would either need to be driven there or get a cab to come pick him up. 

Neither of them really wanted to part ways. They had said as much to each other earlier when they went for the walk in the park but it seemed like the more time they spent together, the more they got to know each other, the less they wanted to separate. 

Percival had never invited a prospective significant other back to his house on the first date and Newt had already admitted that he very rarely ever managed to get through the whole first date without wanting to run away at some point, let alone needing to worry about being invited back to someone else's house. 

Percival wasn’t really tipsy but the glass of wine he had had with dinner had been enough to get him to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt, and roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Newt had been persuaded by Percy to at least take a sip of the wine, just to try it, especially after Newt told him the only reason he had never tried alcohol was because his brother didn’t want him accidentally getting drunk and then kidnapped or date raped. The two of them had busted out laughing when Newt had tried to take a cautious little sip from his glass and immediately started coughing and nearly spewed the wine right back into the glass. 

They stared at each other across the couch once their laughter stopped. They had each settled at one end of the love seat, with Percival turned facing Newt with one leg dangling off the side of the couch and the other crossed in front of him while Newt had his socked feet laying up in Percival’s lap. 

“God, you are so adorable and it makes me really want to kiss you right now.” Graves confessed when they lapsed back into silent. His expression was a strange mix of pleading, want and worry. Like he wasn’t sure Newt wanted to kiss him. 

Newt’s lips quirked up in a timid little half smile. “You could. Kiss me, I mean...” Newt stammered as he pulled his feet out of Percival’s lap and leaned towards him, he hesitated halfway but it didn’t matter since Percival took the initiative, leaning in the rest of the way and taking a hold of Newt’s chin to gently bring their lips together. 

It wasn’t an earth shattering kiss, no fireworks or alarm bells went off in their heads when their lips met but it did feel right. Like walking into your warm home on a cold day out or wearing a nice, cozy, warm sweater. Percival shifted forwards so that he could place his hands on Newt’s hips and pull him up into his lap. 

Graves bit Newt’s bottom lip, slowly coaxing his way into Newt’s mouth and twisting their tongues together. Their mouths moved together in a slow, slick slide of heat. One of Percival’s hands was stroking up and down Newt’s side as he leaned them both back so that his back was against the arm of the couch and Newt was practically laying on top of his chest. 

When the finally pulled apart to breathe they rested their foreheads together, the two of them panting softly.

Percival chuckled softly. “That was nice, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. I wouldn’t mind doing it quite a bit more if you would let me.” He nuzzled his nose lightly against Newt’s flushed cheeks, the other man having dropped his eye contact. 

“It was a nice first kiss.” Newt’s blush was only getting darker and reaching further down his throat. “I thought it would be wetter.”

“That was the first time you kissed someone?”

A bewildered nod was his answer. “How has no one ever kissed you before? I only met you this afternoon and I’ve spent the whole afternoon wanting to kiss you.” 

“I don’t think that most people actually find me attractive. In fact, I’ve been told that I look utterly awkward.” 

“Well, then most people are clearly blind or dumb as nails.” Newt looked like he was about to protest that statement and Percival wasn’t about to let him, so he stopped him by kissing him again. 

It was a little rougher than their last kiss and Graves found himself to be growing fond of biting at Newt’s bottom lip, the act easily drawing a soft moan from Newt. He pulled himself away from Newt’s mouth, instead he moved to kiss his way down his chin so he could suck at Newt’s neck. 

Newt shivered at the sensation. His hands threaded themselves into Percival’s hair, keeping his head firmly against his neck. 

Percival groaned against him and started sucking a hickey into Newt’s pale skin. He bucked his hips up against Newt, thrusting against his backside as he started marking up Newts adam’s apple. He could hear Newt’s breathy cries from above him, spurring him on as he wrenched the neck of his cardigan to the side and started marking up his sharp collar bones. Newt spread his thighs, letting one of Percival’s slide in between his so he could grind down against it. Newt’s hips stuttered against his own, the friction of his jeans driving Graves’ pleasure higher and higher. 

When Percival felt himself start creeping towards his climax, he quickly brought a hand down on Newt’s hip to force him to still his hips. Newt mewled as the friction against his clothed cock was stopped. He tried to wiggle his hips, hoping to urge Percy back into movement, but Percival’s grip was too strong and he couldn’t manage more than just barely wriggling against Graves’ chest and thigh. 

Newt whimpered sweetly. “Why’d you stop?” 

“Because if we are going to continue we should probably head to the bedroom.” Percival huffed against his neck and laid one last closed mouth kiss on one of his marks. Graves most definitely didn’t want to come rutting up against each other on a couch in his living room like a pair of horny teenagers. 

Newt let out a soft ‘meep’ and leaned back as his flush turned several shades darker, almost making his freckles disappear completely. “Maybe we should make our way there, then?” He suggested timidly. His eyes met Percival’s for a few seconds and he could see that his own desire was mirrored within his eyes. 

He smirked, switching his hold on Newt’s hips slightly so that he could get a better grip as he planted his feet on the floor and lifted them both up off the couch. Newt scrambled to clench his thighs around Percival’s hips, his arms shooting out to wrap themselves around Percival’s neck. The new position brought Newt’s hips directly into contact with Percival’s abs. Without even realizing it Newt’s hips started grinding up against his stomach drawing soft, breathy noises from his throat. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he re-positioned his arms, one staying wrapped around the back of his hips while the other moved a little further up his back so that Percival could press their chests and hips flush against each other, once again forcing Newt’s hips to still. 

“Percy!” Newt’s voice was hoarse as he cried out. He could feel Newt trying to shimmy against him, trying to get the friction back against his dick when Percival stopped walking. 

“You’re an eager little thing aren’t you?” Percy rasped, barely restraining himself from walking them over to the wall and letting Newt grind down against him till they both came. But a treasure like Newt deserved a bed. Quickly, before his desire began to further cloud his judgment, he forced his feet to move, to carry them further down the hall to his bedroom. “You can barely even wait for the two minutes it takes to walk back to my bed.”

He bit down on his earlobe, nibbling and pulling at it just to hear his cute kittenish little noises. The arm keeping Newt still against his chest dropped down to turn the knob of his bedroom door, giving Newt another chance to rub himself off. Percival just chuckled this time as he turned and walked into the room, thanking the fact that he was not a messy person by nature as he made his way towards the bed unencumbered. He mouthed over the edge of Newt’s chin as he walked them to the edge of the bed, letting his knees buckle once they hit the frame so that Newt landed on his back underneath him. 

Newt jolted upwards as they hit the bed, clearly not having expected to be dropped down onto it so abruptly. Or maybe he hadn’t even realized that they had entered the room yet, as lost in his grinding as he had been. The drop seemed to have shook him out of whatever pleasurable daze had taken over him and he stared up at Percival in a mix of shock and anxiousness. Percival could practically see his brain starting to overthink itself. “P-Percy, there’s something I-I should tell you before we go farther.” 

Percival hardly heard Newt’s whispered statement as he took in his appearance. They had only kissed and Newt already look like something out of one of Graves’ wildest fantasy. His hair was even messier than it had been, his lips were swollen and slick with spit. And his neck, oh his neck was a myriad of bright red bite marks that were quickly on their way to bruising and Newt still looked quite a bit dazed. But then his not-pleasure-clouded brain, thank you very much, caught up with the fact that Newt had said something. 

“What’s that, darling?” He asked, fastening his lips to the side of Newt’s neck, sucking and biting more bruises into pale skin in a path that led to the underside of his chin.

He could feel the heat of Newt’s flush burning his cheeks as he heard him start stuttering. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never done this before.” The redness from his cheeks quickly spread down to the bottom of his neck, leaving a trail of heat in its wake to burn against Percival’s lips. 

His head tilted to the side and he let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ve never had sex after the first date either.” His breath ghosted across the wetness his kisses had left and he delighted in the full body shiver that wracked threw Newt at the sensation. 

Newt breathed out slowly and pushed his head back so that he could actually meet his eyes for more than a few seconds. Percival was about to lean in and kiss him again, to reassure him, but something hesitant in Newt’s eyes made him pause.

Newt shook his head while averting his gaze from Percival’s eyes. “I don’t mean s-sex on the...the first date. I...I meant I’ve never uh, never had sex before. Like, at all.” He whispered. 

That made Percival’s brain grind to a halt. His erection probably would have flagged from the shock alone if Newt hadn’t still looked so debauched underneath him, but he most definitely stopped his ministrations and pulled further away from Newt so he could try and catch his eyes again. “What.?”

“I-I don’t want to stop or anything!” Newt said quickly. He scootched a little bit closer, suddenly trying to gain back the space between them and stared up at Percival with a pleading look in his eyes. “I just um, I just thought you might want to know before we w-went any further.” 

Percival’s mind was spinning with the new revelations. He was practically flabbergasted. “Listen, Newt we sh-”

Newt bit his lip. “I haven’t been, uh, saving myself or anything, I’ve just never wanted to...do it with anyone before.” He took one look at Percival’s expression and tried to backpedal over what he had said. “I do want to have, um, I want to have sex with you though.” He was practically hyperventilating trying to convince Percival that he wanted to have sex with him. 

Percy placed a gentle hand on Newt’s cheek, waiting until he stopped babbling before he started talking. “I’m not trying to say that we shouldn’t have sex, Newt. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into.” He said softly. He leaned down to place a reassuring kiss on Newt’s lips as he continued. 

“I…” He sighed as ran a hand through his hair. “We probably should have discussed this before we got back to my house, but I’m not someone who goes on dates lightly and I definitely don’t have sex lightly either. I’m looking for a long term relationship and I don’t plan on having any one night stands along the way, so if that’s what this is going to be for you, then I’d rather not be the one to take your virginity. Even if I do find you incredibly attractive.”

His speech seemed to put a somewhat relieved smile back on Newt’s face and that in turn made him smile. “I’m not looking for a one night stand either, Percy. I...I actually only went on that blind date because my friend said the person I was meeting was looking for a long term relationship. I’ve been looking into dating someone for a while but I’ve never had the courage to ask anyone out.” He admitted timidly. He rubbed the back on his neck with one hand and focused his gaze somewhere on the wall beside him. “Like I said, I’ve never really found anyone that made me want to have any kind of physical relationship. At least, I didn’t until after we started to get to know each other today.”

Newt’s gaze flitted around the bedroom, bouncing from the walls to Percival’s bookshelf, to his closet and back to the walls as he squirmed somewhat uncomfortably. “That, uh, lack of physical attraction is kind of what has ended the few relationships I’ve managed to start.” 

Percival huffed. “How anyone could give you up just because you didn’t want to have sex with them? I would date you just to hear you talk about your animals all day. The passion you have for your work is amazing.”

Newt’s blush was back once again, this time with a vengeance it seemed as it spread in full force down below his collar. He looked startlingly similar to an overripe tomato, a delightfully cute tomato, but _still_ an overripe tomato. 

“But now that we’ve got our priorities settled,” Percival coughed, clearing his throat as he moved his hands down to tug up Newt’s cardigan, his hands rubbing at the soft skin of his hips, “I think we should get back to what we were doing.” He waited for Newt’s enthusiastic nod before he started pulling the sweater upwards, the fabric moving easily as Newt lifted his arms above his head so Percival could pull it completely off. 

He couldn’t resist leaning down to trail kisses across the newly revealed skin. Newt’s hands were hovering uselessly between gripping the bed sheets and moving up towards Percival. He smirked against his chest and reached up to take hold of one of his hands, leading it up until it was holding onto his shoulder. The other one mirrored the action without prompting. 

His lips dragged down, slicking that soft skin with saliva as he nipped at his hip bones. Nwet’s hips jerked upwards involuntarily, nearly bashing Percival in the face with his hip bones had Percival not been prepared for it. But Percival pulled back at the last second, moving back up to kiss Newt’s navel and dip his tongue into his belly button, enjoying the squeak he got in return. 

He nipped his way back up Newt’s chest, intent on drawing the pleasure out until Newt was properly begging for it. It didn’t hurt that he felt like he could spend eternity just mapping out all the beautiful little freckles that danced across every inch of Newt’s skin. He stopped at Newt’s chest, pulling one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on it and rolling it between his teeth, an act which earned him an adorable squeal as Newt’s hips started to shudder against his stomach. 

His hand drifted over to pinch and pluck at his neglected nipple, Newts loud whines getting even louder and his grinding getting even more intense as he worked the stiff little peaks till they were shiny and red. 

“P-Perci-va-al!” Newt practically wailed as his hands shot up to fist themselves in Percival’s hair, his body squirming underneath him as he lost himself in the sensation.

Graves groaned against the heat of Newt’s chest as his hair was tugged on. But in an effort to stave off Newt’s impending orgasm he quickly changed his tactics from attacking Newts nipples to trailing kissed up his chest till he was kissing his mouth again. Graves ravaged his mouth, biting at those puffy lips until Newt opened his mouth and let him start twisting their tongues together.

He only pulled away once the need for air got too pressing, and ever then, he only pulled back long enough to loosen his tie and throw it off somewhere in the bedroom. He bit and sucked a hickey into Newt’s shoulder while he let him take a moment to catch his breath. When he met his lips again Newt was practically sucking the breath right from his lungs, their only slightly less ferocious this time.

He couldn’t stop himself as he let his body weight drop down to press Newt into the mattress, kissing him until he was breathless and panting against his mouth, desperate for air but not wanting to pull too far away from him to get it. 

He felt Newt’s hand push between their chests, his long fingers scrabbling shakily at the buttons on his shirt, trying and failing to get them undone. Newt’s frustrated moan vibrated against his throat as he chuckled against Newt’s shoulder and resigned himself to just ripping the front of his own shirt apart. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have a hundred other shirts that were practically identical to the one he was destroying and he had more than enough money to replace it later. Besides, the little show of strength was _well_ worth the gasp and whine that it pulled from Newt’s throat when fabric tore apart with a loud rip and the buttons skittered across the floor around them. 

“You like that, babydoll?” He groaned as he reached down to cup Newt’s cock in his jeans. 

Newt nodded against his shoulder and he could feel him biting at the meat of his shoulder before soothing his tongue over the bitten skin with little kitten licks. Almost like he was trying to mimic what Percival had done to his shoulder but was to shy to throw caution to the wind and mark him up as vociferously as Graves had.

It was terribly endearing. 

He rubbed his palm against Newt’s cock before yanking and pulling at the zipper on Newt’s jeans, wrestling with it until it was finally down. 

He shoved at the denim, trying to force it down off those slim thighs before pulling at his hips until he got the message to lift up far enough that Percival could yank the jeans down over his legs.

It wasn’t until he threw them carelessly across the room to join their other articles of clothing and pulled back to admire the man under him that Newt jolted against his chest, his hands futilely shooting down to cover his crotch, and letting out a sharp yelp as he did so. “Percy, w-wait!” 

His eyebrows shot up at the words, his confusion stopping him for all of a second or two, but then his gaze traveled downwards and suddenly that yelp was understandable once he got a look at what Newt’s hand were unable to completely hide. He had honestly expected someone as shy as Newt to be wearing something normal. You know, like boxers or more than likely briefs, but whatever he was expecting when he glanced down at Newt’s crotch, it was most certainly not a pair of silky black and white _womens_ panties with a cute little black bow tied up in the front. He was speechless for a few moments before his cock decided it was going to jump start his brain. 

He just couldn’t help himself, he reached down and gently ran the pad of his thumb along the outline of Newt’s cock. “I’ll admit I was not anticipating you wearing something like this under those jeans and your adorable little librarian sweater.” He teased lightly, caressing Newt from root to tip through the fabric and watching as he did his best to impersonate a freshly boiled lobster. If he turned any redder Percival would have to start worrying about him spontaneously combusting. “Are you sure you were so uncomfortable in the cafe because of the crowd? Or maybe you were just worried about someone realizing what you were hiding under your clothing?”

“It was a form of payment.” Newt squeaked out, hiding his face behind his hands as his hips thrust upwards to meet Percival’s fingers automatically. 

That had his eyebrow raising almost sky high. “Oh? And pray tell, what were you doing that someone felt the need to repay you with a pair of panties?”

Newt shook his head. “I...They were – weren’t paying _me_ ,” His voice cracked as Percival reached his hand down into the waistband and fisted his cock, letting his hand lazily stroke Newt as he leaned down to suck on his Adam's apple. “My – my friend..,” He moaned. “The one who set me up on the date today, t – told me I owed them for having to go through the trouble of setting up a blind date and gave them to me to wear for the day.” 

Percival hummed against his neck and rolled his balls in the palm of his hand, thoroughly enjoying all of the sounds that Newt was letting out as well as the way his whole body seemed to twitch and twist at every flick of his fingers. “I’ll have to thank them later, after all you do look like quite the little present in them.” 

“S – Shouldn’t we ta – ah – take them off?” His voice trembled.

He scoffed, letting his hand clench just a little bit tighter as it twisted upwards. “Certainly not, these are such a nice surprise, I wouldn’t want to waste it.” He cooed mockingly, letting Newt rut up into his fist as he nuzzled his nose under his chin. 

He stroked his dick, alternating between squeezing his hand tight and just letting Newt fuck up into his loose fist. 

“Please…” Newt panted, his thighs and stomach quivering. 

“Please what, baby?” Percival tightened his fist and started jerking him off in earnest, pressing Newt down into the sheets.

Newt keened, bucking his hips and thrashing his head from side to side. “Please, please let me...please let me come.”

Percival chuckled, lifting up off of Newt so that he could use his other hand to pull the waistband of the panties down and tuck it under his balls. He tightened his fist, to the point where it was probably just _too_ tight and pulled it from root to tip, twisting his fist as he thumbed over the head and rasped in his ear. “Go on, baby doll, lets see how pretty you are when you come. Come all over yourself for me.” 

Newt came with a shout that dwindled down into a whimper as thick white stripes splashed over his chest and belly. Percival smirked, his hand stroking Newt’s cock through his orgasm, even as his muscles tensed and shook from the stimulation. Newt was shivering underneath him, his eyes still glazed from the pleasure as he stared up at Percy. 

He just couldn’t resist the sight of his nipples striped in cum, he just had to lean down, licking and sucking a path through the cum until he reached Newt’s pebbled nipples. He swirled his tongue around one, swiping the cum up onto his tongue and swallowing it. He dipped down to suck the tip into his mouth, nipping and biting at it while Newt’s hands grabbed and tugged at his hair, messing it up even more. 

Newt’s cock was already filling out again. Its length hardening where it laid against his thigh while he continued his attack on Newt’s nipples. He probably could have stayed there all night teasing Newt to the edge again and again but the feeling of silk shifting against his bare stomach stole his attention again. 

Calloused rough hands were settled on his shoulders as Newt took the initiative and leaned up to kiss Percival this time. “Aren’t you a little, um, overdressed?” He asked, his hands moving down to Percival’s belt and tugging at it softly. His face was endearingly eager as he tugged the belt loose from it’s buckle and tried to pull it out of his pants loops.

Percival snickered at him and moved down the bed, kissing down Newt’s stomach to clean up the last traces of his semen as he went to stand up. He made the split decision that he wasn’t going to turn this into a strip tease. While he might not have minded it any other night, his own cock was quite anxious about getting things going and getting them going quickly. He quickly shucked off his belt and his pants, throwing them over into the abyss that the rest of their clothes had been trapped in. He hesitated for a moment as his fingers hovered above the waistband of his boxers, and then he mentally shrugged, deciding to just go ahead and shove the boxers down off his legs to kick them over with his pants and belt. 

He crawled back onto the bed, once again hovering over Newt and leaning down to kiss his lips. Newt, however, wasn’t focusing on the kiss. That much was evident when he barely even pressed into it. Instead his eyes were practically glued on Percival’s cock. Now, Percival knew damn well that he had a nice cock, if he did say so himself but it still made him preen a little inside at the look of awe that was clear on Newt’s face. 

“I don’t think that’s ever going to fit inside of me.” He peeped, though his wide eyed gaze didn’t once waver from his crotch. 

Percival wasn’t able to keep himself from laughing at just how squeaky Newt’s voice had gotten. When he finally looked up from his little chuckle fest he was met with an adorable pout, which Newt probably thought was a frown but it was most certainly a pout. “I’m sorry,” He wheezed out. “I’m not laughing at you, Newt, but if you had heard the squeak in your voice and saw the look on your face you would be laughing too.” 

Already, he could see Newts bottom lip start wobbling before he broke out into a small smile and then that devolved into Newt bursting into laughter himself as he covered his face with his hands. 

The two of them eventually stopped laughing and Newt wrapped his arms around Percival’s shoulders and pulled him down so that they were pressed together from their chests to their legs. He could feel Newt shiver underneath him as he languidly rubbed his cock along the length of Newts inner thigh, reveling in the feeling of Newt’s silk panties against his dick. 

They kissed again, Newt moving to lay half on his side next to him while he used his position to trail his hands up the back of Newt’s thighs to cup his ass. More breathy moans filled the air when Percival started kneading the firm globes in his hands, he used his leverage to pull Newt down firmly on top of him, so that he could grind up against him. 

Newt seemed to be gaining a little bit more confidence now that they had laughed together, he was grinding down against Percival and he had sucked a few hickeys into the side of his neck to match the ones he had been given. He even hooked his leg up around Percival’s waist so that they could grind against each other harder. 

Percival nuzzled his nose against the side of Newt’s neck and laid a gentle kiss on one of the bite marks that he had made.“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees, I’ll be right back.” He moved up to murmur against Newt’s lips.

He got up quickly, moving to grab the lube out of his bedside table and then moving back to climb onto the bed. He took a moment to admire the sight on Newt on his hands and knees before him. Then he pressed a line of kisses down the knobs of Newt’s spine. “Has anyone told you how pretty you are?” He asked huskily as he pulled his panties down to the middle of his thighs. “You look so beautiful in your panties, baby.” 

Newt groaned and shook his head. “Most people don’t find me all that good looking.” 

Percival squirted some of the lube on his fingers, vehemently ignoring Newt’s previous statement and gently traced them around Newt’s rim, listening with satisfaction as the motion earned him another whine. He rubbed the lube into the furled muscle, waiting until Newt let out a soft breath and the muscles naturally relaxed. 

He pressed one finger in, whimpers and whines filling the air as he thrust that finger in and out. After a minute he quickly added a second finger in and started scissoring them, opening Newt up. He couldn’t resist reaching down to stroke his own cock while he fucked Newt with his fingers. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” He praised. “So hot, all needy for me.” He thrust into his own hand, groaning at the friction. 

Newt moaned beneath him, his hole fluttering around Percival’s fingers. His hips snapped back onto his fingers when he moved to pull them out, causing Percival to let out something that was half a laugh and half a groan. But he pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to them before he settled back down behind Newt and pressed three fingers into him. 

“Oh!” He gasps as Percival pressed three fingers in slowly. His whole body went tight for a moment, trying to pull away from the slight burning sensation of the stretch. Percival leaned down to press a kiss to his thigh, quietly murmuring reassurances and praise as Newt forced himself to breath and relax. 

“Fuck, doll, you look so good right now.” He hooked his fingers inside of him, practically purring as he stroked his prostate. “You look so beautiful riding my fingers.”

“Ahhh, please – Unnngh,” Newt whimpers, practically incoherent, rocking backwards to meet Percy’s fingers with increasing desperation. “I'm ready, please, I need -”

Percival dropped his head down onto Newt’s back, kissing the dip at the end of his spine while he listened to Newt’s pleas. He gave his fingers another sharp twist, mimicking what his own hand was doing to his cock, before he eased them out. Their heavy breathing echoed it the space of his room as he pulled the tube of lube over and quickly coated his cock in the slick substance, hissing lowly at the cold sensation. 

“You ready for me, baby?” He asked settling his hand on the curve of his back and using the other hand to pull his hips up a little higher. He draped himself over Newt’s back, preparing to line himself up when he felt Newt’s hand come up to smack lightly against his side.

“Wait..”

Percival immediately pulled back and sat on his heels as Newt turned towards him. 

“Can – can we...can I be on my back instead?” His voice was more than a little nervous, as if he actually thought that Percy would be mad at him for wanting to be on his back. “I wanna see you.” He murmured shyly.

Instead of answering him, he simply smiled at him and helped him roll over onto his back. He reached up to grab a pillow and gently push it under Newt’s hips to angle them up a little bit. He leaned back over Newt and kisses him firmly as he lines up and pushes in. Newt lets out a broken moan, clinging tightly to Percival's shoulders. Percy made sure to inch his way in slowly, using every ounce of restraint he had in his body to not thrust all the way in at once.

Newt was intoxicating, so tight and hot as Percy slowly sinks in. He lets out a gorgeous cry as Percival bottoms out. His body was tense for a long moment, both of them holding very still as Newt tried to adjust to the feeling of being so completely full. 

“Oh,” Newt gasped out, his voice thin and strained as he wiggled his hips slightly, “Oh, god. You're...you’re huge-” Newt cuts himself off with a sharp wheeze. He pulled at Percival’s shoulder desperately, yanking him down so his full weight was bearing down on him. “Move, please, please.” he practically begs, his hips shifting against Percival's. “I want to...to feel you – ahh!” Newt's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth falling open as Percival pulled halfway out before gently pushing back in.

Percival starts off with an agonizingly slow pace, a strained groan leaving his lips as Newt squeezed around him, his walls almost _too_ tight around him as he starts thrusting. Newt pulled away from him with a long whine as Percival started to speed up. “Ahh! Yes-”

“Fuck, baby doll,” Percival hiss, “You feel so good around my cock.”

Newt hitched one of his legs up, letting it wrap around Percival’s waist so that he could thrust in even deeper. “Ah! Oh, Dearie, me!” He keened as a particularly hard thrust rammed the head of Percival’s cock up against his prostate.

His mind was shorted out by that phrase, but once it sunk in he snorted, stopping mid-thrust. He threw his head back and let out a loud guffaw, “Newt, you gotta stop,” He croaked as he tried to catch his breath and stop laughing, one hand raising up to cover the lower half of his face. “We’re not gonna make it through this, if you don’t. I can’t laugh and fuck you at the same time.”

His laughter petered off as Newt pouted up at him. 

“I can’t help it!” He yelped as he rocked his hips back onto Percival’s dick, forcing Percival’s attention back onto the more pressing matters at hand. “My brain is practically mush – nnh!” 

Percival had intended to go slow but he couldn’t help himself, and him picking up his thrusts again was enough to stop Newt from talking. He snapped his hips forward, relishing in the slick slide of his cock and the slap of his body against Newt’s. His groans filled the room and mingled with the whines and cries that Newt was making. 

“Oh! Oh!” He moaned, his whole body shuddering as Percival practically fucked each breath out of him. Newt whimpered, clutching Percy's shoulders tight enough to leave little red half-moons as he rocked back against each thrust.

“Close. Need-” Newt practically screamed when Percival reached between their bodies to grip his neglected erection. Newt's back arches off the bed, mouth hanging open as he loses himself to the dueling sensations. “I'm...Unn,” Newt wails, thrashing against the mattress as he comes between them.

Percival moaned at the sensation of Newt’s already tight ass clenching up around his cock while his body came down from the orgasm. Newt, strung out and twitching from aftershocks, languidly starts to grind his hips against Percival’s, trying to get him to come. Percy could only bring himself to thrust into that tight heat a few more times before he buried himself as far in as he could, flooding Newt’s insides with hot semen as he came.

Newt squirms as Percival pulls out, shifting so that he can nuzzle his head into the sheets under him, his body still twitching from over sensitivity. Percival threw the bottle of lube in the general direction of his nightstand and flopped down on the bed next to Newt. He gently pulled Newt towards him, rolling him so that he was resting on top of his chest.

He nosed Newt’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Good?” He asked softly, his hand tracing up and down the knobs of Newt’s spine.

Newt hummed, leaning up to kiss Percival. The kiss goes on for longer than he intended as their tongues twisted together leisurely. Newt pulls away with a soft shy smile on his face, cheeks flushed and hair looking like he had gotten stuck in a wind tunnel. “It was better than good. I don't even...” Newt drops his head back against Percival's chest, his voice hoarse as he laughed quietly. “I can’t believe that’s the first time I’ve...had sex. It was amazing.”

Percival chuckled warmly at the sheer amount of awe that was in Newt’s voice. “We should probably clean up.”

His answer was Newt shaking his head against Percival’s chest. “No, don’t wanna move.”

“Well we should at least wipe your chest off.” Percival drew a finger through the cum that was slowly drying on him. “And I doubt those panties are going to be comfortable much longer once the cum dries on them.”

Newt whined, his hands flopping against the bed in a mockery of a child's tantrum. “Fine, but only if you do all the work.” He giggled slyly.

Percy smirked at him and slid down the bed to lick at his stomach. “Oh, don’t worry, I intend to.”

\---

* * *

Percival groaned and stretched a little as the light from the sun filtered in through his half closed curtains and caught him right in the eyes, he was careful not to jostle Newt from where he was laying curled up on his side on front of him, still fast asleep and wearing nothing but the sheets covering his body. He trailed his fingers lightly over the various bite marks and hickey’s he had left Newt’s shoulders, contemplating whether or not Newt would be up for another round this early in the morning before deciding that it was probably better to let him wake up normally. 

He got up out of the bed, making sure to tuck the covers back in around Newt as he left and went to go start his normal day off routine. He brushed his teeth, forwent brushing his hair and slicking it back, instead he left it ruffled and made his way towards the kitchen to start making some breakfast for himself and Newt. 

As it was he had thankfully gone grocery shopping earlier in the week so he had the ingredients to make bacon, eggs and toast for his quest. Not the most luxurious morning after breakfast but at least it wasn’t cereal and milk like he’d been eating for the last week before work. Hell, usually he didn’t even manage to make himself a bowl of cereal most of the time! 

He set about putting the bacon in the pan, his mind drifting along as it sizzled in front of him, he thought of their date yesterday and how well it had gone; he thought of whether or not Newt seemed like a scrambled egg kind of guy or if he liked fried eggs. Maybe he liked poached eggs? Theseus always used to talk about how his mom would poach eggs and make little toast sticks he could dip into the egg, he was pretty sure Theseus had said that was a traditional English breakfast dish. 

He stood there, two different pans in hand, trying to decide if he really wanted to try his hands at poached eggs when he had never even eaten them himself. He was halfway through debating whether or not you would poach an egg in or out of its shell when his attention was caught by the creak of hardwood flooring in the hallway. 

When he turned around he was greeted with the sight of Newt leaning against the door frame, he looked still half asleep and utterly adorable clutching just the sheets from Percival’s bed around his chest. His hair was an ever bigger mess than it had been yesterday and he looked like he had gotten mauled by an angry cat from the neck down. 

“Good morning there, beautiful.” He said softly, putting the two pans down so he could walk the length of the kitchen and take Newt into his arms. He gently showered his face with kisses before leaning down to languidly kiss his lips. 

Newt let him, keeping one hand wrapped tight around the edges of his sheet dress while the other one reach up to fist itself in Percy’s shirt. 

When they pulled apart Percival nuzzled his cheek against Newt’s and then went to check on his bacon. “I hope you like eggs, toast and bacon because that’s pretty much all I can cook. Do you want your eggs fried or poached?” 

“Fried sounds good.” Newt answered back, though he stayed standing in the entryway. “I...I’m gonna go get changed.” 

Percival made an affirmative noise and flipped the bacon. “You can change into some of my clothes if you don’t want to wear your clothes from yesterday.” He called back when he heard Newt’s footsteps retreating to the bedroom. “There’s shirts in the closet and some pants in the dresser!”

He hummed to himself as he set the frying pan on the stove and started cracking eggs into it. He made sure to keep his eyes on the eggs when he moved to start making toast and grab the plates to put the food on. The last time he had made the mistake of not keeping a careful eye on the eggs he had come back from his room to find them burnt black on one side and practically glued to the edges of the pan. Though that was scrambled eggs rather than fried ones. 

He puttered around the kitchen, waiting for either the toast to pop up or for Newt to make his way back into the kitchen. And he wasn’t disappointed because as soon as the toast popped Newt was walking through the entryway, clad in one of Percival’s old sweatshirts that he probably hadn’t worn since he was in the police academy and a pair of workout shorts that had most definitely seen better days. 

Somehow he made the combination look amazing. Or more accurately, he made the combination look adorable, with the sweatshirt half falling off his narrow shoulders and the hem of it falling down far enough to almost completely cover the shorts. If Percival had thought he looked cute yesterday in his cardigan and jeans, it had nothing on how sweet he looked now. 

Or maybe Percival just really liked the sight of him in his clothes. 

“I think the bacon is almost done.” Newt informed him shyly as he fiddled with his sleeves. 

His jaw snapped shut from where it had been hanging open and he felt his face grow hot at the fact that he had blatantly been staring at Newt standing there in his clothes. He cleared his throat and turned to hastily pull the bacon out of the pan, he also took the time to slide the eggs onto the plates along with the toast. 

He gestured for Newt to sit at the dining room table as he picked up a plate in each hand and set them down on the table and went to go get some silverware to eat with. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got water, milk, uh…”

“Do you have any tea?” 

Percival squinted, trying to remember if he still had those boxes of tea bags that his mother had left with him the last time he was sick. He went over to one of his cabinets and dug around in it, letting out a triumphant noise when he found a small pile of tea boxes. “I have...green tea with orange extract, something with honey, lemon and ginger, and a special blend black tea?” He said as he brought the boxes over to the table. 

He set them down with the silverware and grabbed himself a mug to put his coffee in and a smaller mug for Newt to use for his tea. He got himself some coffee, grabbed the milk out of the fridge and then after a quick thought he grabbed the sugar; in case Newt liked sugar in his tea. 

Newt took the mug from him, placed the tea bag in it and then proceeded to stare in his general direction. 

It took Graves until he had finished taking a swig of half of his coffee to realize why Newt was staring at him. “Oh! You need to hot water for tea.” He yelped as he grabbed the mug off the table and went over to his water cooler. He held down the hot water tab until the mug was full and then turned back to the table sheepishly. “I can’t believe I forgot you need water to make tea.”

Newt was smiling at him when he got back to the table, his eyes flickering to meet his own with his amusement clear. “It’s okay, you probably don’t drink tea that often.”

“No, I can’t really say that I’ve ever drank tea unless I’ve been sick and my mother told me to.”

“Well I can say that I’ve only ever drank coffee once, when my brother wanted me to try it. It was horrid.” Newt admitted. He added a half spoon of sugar and a few drops of milk to his tea and took a sip of it. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t stop babbling for almost four hours straight.” 

They ate their breakfast slowly, the conversation flowing easily as they continued to get to know each other. Percival found it incredibly easy to talk to Newt and he hoped Newt felt the same way, though if he didn’t find it easy he was good at hiding it since he was contributing to the conversation. 

They talked about work, school, the fact that Newt was staying with two of his friends until he figured out whether he was going to get himself an apartment or stay in a dorm at the college. It was a very mellow breakfast and Newt seemed to come alive the more they talked as he once again started to shed some of his nervousness. 

He was meeting Percival’s eyes more and more often as they talked and Percival found himself not wanting to stop talking. He didn’t want the inevitable time to come when Newt would say that he had plans he needed to get to and that they had to part ways. 

But they could only make their food last so long.

Percival had just finished his third cup of coffee and Newt was only about halfway through his second cup of tea when he noticed that Newt seemed to be glancing around the dining room and into the living room, like he was searching for something. 

“Um, would you happen to remember if I left my bag in your car last night?” He turned and asked him with an embarrassed little smile on his lips. “My phone is in there and I’m pretty sure Tina is already planning to kill me since I didn’t update her on how the date went last night.” 

“It probably is in the car, I think I left mine in there as well.” Percival stood up and motioned for Newt to stay sitting as he picked up their plates and rinsed them off before setting them in the dishwasher. “I’ll go get them, don’t worry. These no need for both of us to freeze our asses off this morning.” 

Newt giggled and thanked him as he walked towards the door. 

Turns out his memory served him well because Newt’s messenger bag was laying on floor of the passenger's seat and his phone was nestled in the center console right where he had left it. He grabbed his phone and the bag and headed back inside. 

He handed Newt his bag and took his seat across from him, barely glancing at his own phone to see he had several unread messages from Theseus. _’He probably wants details on how the date went.’_ He thought with an eye roll. _’Well he can wait till Newt says he has to leave.’_

“So, Tina is one of your roommates right?” 

Newt nodded distractedly, already tapping away at his phone screen, probably letting Tina know that he was safe and not dead in a ditch somewhere. “Yeah, she’s the one who set us up on the date last night. Well, she had the idea and Queenie did the rest.” 

Percival choked slightly on the water he had refilled his coffee mug with. He coughed and looked up at Newt. “What?”

Newt glanced up from his phone and gave him a confused look. “I said she’s the one who set us up on the blind date yesterday.”

His brain rolled the words over. “Uh, Newt, Theseus was the one who set us up on our date.” He corrected.

Newt was looking increasingly more worried as the seconds of silence tickled by. “Theseus? As in, like, Theseus Scamander.” 

“Yeah.” 

He let out a nervous chuckled and finally set his phone down. “Percival, I’m pretty sure my brother didn’t set me up on a blind date.” He said anxiously. “He’s way too overprotective, hell, he never even let me sleep over at a boys house once he found out I wasn’t exactly straight.” 

Percival blinked and then grabbed his phone off the table. He quickly used the touch id to unlock it and then scrolled through his messages until he got to the unread ones from Theseus. All ten of them were some variation of asking him why he stood his date up, why wasn’t he answering him and if he really thought ignoring him was going to somehow get him a date. 

He ran a hand threw his hair and set the phone back down. He looked up at Newt’s confused face and couldn't help himself. He started laughing. “I can’t believe we were both supposed to be on two separate dates and we accidentally stood them up.”

Newt still looked kind of shell shocked, but eventually he started laughing along with him. “What are the odds that we were both set up on blind dates at a cafe on 27th street.”

“Newt,” He started slowly. “The cafe I was waiting for my date in was on 35th street.”

That only seemed to confuse Newt more and Percival’s mind suddenly flashed back to Goldstein’s snapchat yesterday about her friend who couldn’t navigate New York followed shortly by the sudden realization that Newt had said _Tina had the idea but Queenie set everything up._ “You’re the friend Goldstein was snapchatting about yesterday.” He whispered in realization. 

“But...But I was pretty sure I was on 27th street went I found that cafe.” He sounded so put out about it that Percival couldn’t help but feel sad for him, but his pout was also way too adorable for a 22 year old to pull off. 

“You definitely weren’t on 27th street, baby, but I sure am glad you are bad at navigating because otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.” 

That put a little bit of a smile back on Newt’s face. “That’s true,” He conceded. “I’m glad I met you too. I’m kind of upset that I’m going to have to leave later to go to meet my academic adviser from the college.” 

“I could drive you to the college,” Percival started, grasping at straws to find a way to make it so he didn’t have to lose this connection with Newt. “We could go see a movie afterwards or maybe go to the zoo?” He suggested. 

Newt beamed at him. “I would like that, though we should probably go to a movie instead of the zoo, since most zoo’s don’t actually have habitats that are well suited to the animals they have in captivity. I mean some zoo’s have updated things to make them a more suitable living space but for the most part the enclosures still aren’t made to keep the animals happy.”

Percival sat back in his chair, happy to listen to Newt babble on about the intricacies of what animals truly needed if they were going to be held in captivity for an extended period of time. Not that they should be held in captivity unless it was absolutely necessary to keep them from going extinct, of course.

And if Percival continued to ignore Theseus’ attempts to get his attention, well, he was much happier to spend the day with Theseus’ little brother rather than deal with having to tell Theseus he accidentally started dating said little brother. 

And that he may or may not have taken his virginity last night. 

_‘Theseus is gonna kill me when he finds out about this.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know how you liked it!


End file.
